S’il Vous Plait, Pas Une Fouine !
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [Draco vs Harry] [Fluff, Os, Pas de slash, Traduction] Draco découvre sa forme d'animagus !


**S'il vous plait, pas une fouine !!

* * *

**

**Auteur** : ElfFlame (id:6752)

**Traductrice** : Mouahhhhhhhhhhh

**Résumé** : (Draco vs Harry) Pas de slash, Fluff ! Draco découvre quelle est sa forme d'animagus !! Traduction d'un Os de ElfFlame !!

**Genre/Rating** : Humour K+

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce n'est pas mon meilleur titre, mais je me suis bien amusé avec cette idée. J'espère que les gens l'aimeront.

**Note de la traductrice** : Petit, marrant, un mini os où on a envie de consoler notre petit Draco de l'injustice éh éh éh !

Un jour je m'attaquerais aux grosses fictions, Oh oui un jour je m'attaquerais aux grosses fictions …et j'arrêterais de regarder Wayne's world :D

_Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur ma précédente traduction. Rien de mieux pour réduire, non pas à néant malheureusement, ma grosse flemme et me pousser à continuer !!_

_Vu qu'elle n'a pas laissé d'adresse pour que je lui réponde, je profite de cette NDT pour remercier **myrabelle **de la sienne. ;)_

Merci à **ElfFlame **pour son autorisation, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Disclaimer **: Et non je ne possède toujours rien ! L'univers Hp appartient à JKR, l'histoire est la propriété de **ElfFlame**, je ne suis que la traductrice ;)

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Bon dieu, et si quoi qu'il fasse il était une fouine ? S'il vous plait, laissez le être _n'importe quoi_ d'autre qu'une fouine.

Après tout, il n'avait pas choisi sa forme, non ? Et pour ceux qui le connaisse (hormis ces foutus Gryffondors, de toute façon), pourraient surement penser qu'il était comme une belette après tout.

Il avait passé des jours à se demander ce qu'il deviendrait, sachant que le changement était au-delà de sa volonté. Et puis, s'il s'avérait être une fouine, il n'avait pas à le refaire, non ?

Mais que pourrait-il être d'autre? Un dragon était peu envisageable. Il n'avait simplement pas la sensation d'être aussi grand. Il se sentait petit, en fait. Il frissonna, et repoussa cette idée. Il pensa que le parrain de Potter avait été un chien. Bon dieu, ça serait aussi catastrophique que de devenir une fouine, vraiment. Et il ne voulait définitivement pas être un serpent, bien que cela pourrait être amusant rien que pour effrayer les filles. Non, les serpents étaient trop prés du sol, et les gens ne les aimaient pas. Ils allaient probablement le détruire plus que toute autre chose..

Donc, qu'aimerait-il être ? Il y avait pensé un peu. Un gros chat ne serait pas si dramatique, à la réflexion. Une panthère ou un tigre, peut être. Pas un lion, c'est certain. Rien qui ne pourrait le relier à ces balourds de Gryffondors. Un oiseau ne serait pas une calamité non plus. Quelque chose de fort, un aigle ou un faucon, par exemple. Même un renard ne serait pas si mal…

N'importe quoi, vraiment, serait acceptable sur ce point, aussi longtemps qu'il n'en serait pas une …

"Allez Draco, ouvre les yeux. Tu es magnifique !" couina Blaise.

Draco ouvra les yeux. Bon, il était définitivement petit. Le lit était énorme autour de lui, et Blaise semblait aussi grand que les portes d'entrées de Pouldard. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des signes. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il ne voulait pas être une fouine, donc sûrement que Blaise ne serait pas aussi excité s'il l'était, n'est ce pas ? Non Blaise n'avait jamais été connu pour être trop intelligent …

Draco regarda vers le bas afin de s'examiner. Fourrure blanche, totalement primitive, aucune tache, mais avec une légère trace d'argent aux bouts. Pâtes—pas celles d'une fouine, ce qui fit soupirer Draco de soulagement. Ce qui sorti comme – un ronronnement. Il ouvra les yeux de surprise. Un chat? Il se redressa, encore maladroit dans son nouveau corps, et sauta — tout à fait avec élégance, il estima — sur le sol. Il progressa jusqu'au miroir, et commença à examiner sa nouvelle forme.

Un chat. Mais pas n'importe quel chat, non. Il était un Oriental. Des yeux bleus se cachaient derrière un long visage mince. Les oreilles étaient d'une fourrure argentée légèrement plus foncée à l'extrémité. Il avait un long corps aux poils soyeux, et quand il pivota pour se voir (Bon dieu, Il avait une queue, et elle était magnifique …), sa queue était elle aussi d'un argent plus foncé au bout.

Il était parfait.

Il ne pouvait attendre pour se dévoiler à Potter quand ils se réuniront avec McGonagall dans la matinée pour montrer leurs nouvelles formes. Cétait impossible que Potter fasse mieux que ça.

-oOOooOOo-

Le lendemain matin McGonagall les regarda malicieusement quand ils rentrèrent. Ils s'étaient tous les deux approchés d'elle séparément pour devenir animagus, et elle avait accepté, aussi longtemps qu'ils ne se battraient pas durant les cours qu'elle donnait pour en devenir un.

Ils étaient parvenus à maintenir quelque peu la paix, bien qu'elle est aidée en ne joignant ni l'un ni l'autre des crétins de Draco ou des associés d'Harry aux sessions. Il y avait eu des jours où ils avaient à peine réussis de sortir de la salle avant d'éclater l'un ou l'autre, ce qui leur avait rapporté quelques sévères détentions.

Mais sur ce coup c'est Draco qui rira le dernier. Sa forme était parfaite, et il n'était pas question que Potter puisse le surpasser aujourd'hui.

Les deux garçons s'assirent tranquillement pendant que McGonagall expliquait ce qui serait attendu d'eux après le succès de leur transformation. Paperasses, et un examinateur qui viendrait au château enregistrer toutes les particularités de leurs nouvelles formes. Draco soupira. Cette vieille baudruche ne pourrait-elle pas juste laisser tomber ? Ne pouvait-elle pas seulement les laisser se changer? Finalement, elle descendit, et se tourna vers Draco.

"Bien, Monsieur Malfoy, puisque vous m'avez approché en premier, laissez moi voir votre forme."

Draco se redressa, et avec un sourire narquois dirigé à Potter, débuta le changement.

Une fois la transformation complète, il sauta vers le haut de la chaise, puis au dessus du bureau, ainsi lui pourrait voir leurs visages assommés.

Il était plutôt déçu.

McGonagall hocha simplement la tête. "Très joli, Monsieur Malfoy."

Cependant Potter souriait d'un air suffisant. Draco n'aima pas ça. Il foudroya du regard l'autre garçon et laissa sortir un léger sifflement.

"Pas de ça Monsieur Malfoy." McGonagall se tourna vers Potter. "A vous, Monsieur Potter."

"Oui, m'dame." Il se leva et se dirigea au fond de la classe.

_Crâneur, _fut la pensée de Draco pour lui même. _Il essaye probablement de nous intimider_.

Puis Potter enclencha la métamorphose. Son corps s'allongea, ses membres se modifièrent jusqu'à devenir des pâtes, ses vêtements furent soudainement englobés par un manteau lisse de fourrure de sable.

Des yeux d'or-vert…

Cette fois, Draco siffla d'horreur. Une panthère ? Potter était … Une panthère ?

Draco ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait simplement aucune justice dans le monde.

**Fin ;)

* * *

**

Voila, voila … j'espère que ce tout petit os a été aimé. Perso quand je l'ai découvret je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'afficher Le sourire puissance 10 en imaginant le comportement de Draco ….. fouinement adorable mouahwahwahh :D !!!

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici …. Et à bientôt les gens :D


End file.
